


Whirlpool

by sweet_and_tender_charlatan



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_and_tender_charlatan/pseuds/sweet_and_tender_charlatan
Summary: "Титаник" - условное место действия. Вместимость этого корабля согласно Википедии 2439 пассажиров. Так почему же на нём не оказаться месту для ещё одной истории, кроме Джека и Роуз?





	Whirlpool

Она давно мучается от кошмаров. Когда корабль начинает тонуть, она не слышит, приняв снотворное. Когда она раскроет глаза, всё будет перевернуто. Двери из каюты практически под потолком, ей не дотянуться, а маленьком иллюминаторе она видит холодную морскую гладь, к которой стремится стена, что теперь практически сравнялась своим углом с горизонтом. Ей кажется, что это сон, когда она слышит его голос, что окликает её.

Он вернулся специально за ней, пропуская каждую спасательную шлюпку, надеясь, что вот-вот в следующей он увидит её, и тогда со спокойной душой сможет покинуть борт и сам. Но её не было даже когда оправилась последняя лодка. Он понял, что должен вернуться и проверить её каюту, пусть ему в спину кричат, что это безумство. 

Он протягивает ей руку и вытаскивает её наверх. С трудом, до боли в мышцах, но он справляется. На мгновение задержав её в объятьях, он торопит её, говоря, что время уходить. Она бежит вслед за ним по разбитым люстрам, чьи осколки оцарапывают её босые ноги. Ей кажется, что это сон, весь мир перевёрнут, скрип и скрежет метала играет реквием по последнему плаванью этого корабля, который они спешно покидают. Но он держит её за руку. И ей не страшно.

Не страшно и когда они прыгают в воду. Тёмные волны обжигают холодом, а ветер хлестает словно розгами, когда они забираются вдвоём на плавучий обломок. Он крепко держит её за руку. Ему хотелось бы прижать её к груди, чтобы разделить остатки тепла, но как только он приближается, нарушается равновесие. Она смотрит на него и улыбается. Говорит, что ей всегда было страшно, что её кошмары будут последним, что она увидит. Но судя по всему, последним в её глазах будет то, что она любит - звёздное небо и... Он не даёт ей договорить. Он встряхивает её плечо и умоляет не говорить ерунды. Она ещё тысячи раз увидит звёзды, разделяемые счастливыми солнечными днями. Он просит её не закрывать глаза. И она слушается, сомкнув их лишь тогда, когда оказавшись в спасательной шлюпке, утыкается замерзшим носом в его плечо, прикрывшись от холода грубой солдатской шинелью.

В передвижном госпитале на побережье он говорил за двоих. Озябшая до дрожи, она с трудом держалась на ногах. Так что когда его спросили, кем они друг другу приходятся, он ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову: "Это моя невеста". Испугался, что их разлучат и он потеряет её в суматохе, как это часто бывает. Так что среди рядов спящих на полу в каком-то промышленном ангаре, он со спокойной душой обнял её и, засыпая, прошептал ей тихое оправдание: "Так будет теплее".

Ей действительно было тепло. А ему было почти горячо. А со временем ему казалось, что он пылает, когда их расселили по мотелям. У спасённых нет ни средств к существованию, ни документов, что со временем восстановят, но нужно подождать. Мест в прибрежном городке было немного - ни погожим климатом, ни достопримечательностями он не славился. При расселении подумали, что так как они помолвлены, то теснота маленького номера, в котором нет ничего кроме недостатка пространства, не станет их слишком тяготить.

Он постоянно не мог уснуть. Смотрел в потолок, аж пока за окном не стихали цикады. Хотя смотреть ему хотелось на то, как блестят в свете керосиновой лампы её длинные волосы и струится ткань по её спине, когда она, как всегда отвернувшись к стене, словно пытаясь спрятаться от всего мира, комкает одеяло у живота. Он не решался просить извинений за эти обстоятельства, старался делать вид, что не замечает неловкости. 

Притворялся и был в этом хорош. Ей казалось, что он совершенно не видит в ней девушки. Разве что сестру, при которой даже снять рубашку не зазорно, ведь чего вы там не видели. Вот только ей так не казалось. Она украдкой наблюдала за ним. Смотрела, когда он не видит. И в мыслях лелеяла воспоминания о том, как приятно ей было, когда он обнимал её в ту ночь на пыльном полу ангара. Или этого не было и в лихорадке ей почудилось. Она спросить не решалась.

Хотя, конечно, он был заботлив. Утешал её, когда она разрыдалась посреди ночи. Он думал, что её напугал кошмар, говорил ей, что всё в порядке, обещал, что ничего не случится, пока он рядом. И даже не подозревал, что рядом с ним ей перестали сниться кошмары, а плачет она от того, что боится, что он уйдёт. Скоро их документы восстановят и ему больше не будет смысла оставаться здесь рядом с ней. От слов, что он, стараясь успокоить, ласково нашептывал, ей только хотелось рыдать сильнее, но она постаралась собраться. Хотя скорее просто сил не осталось, чтобы продолжать, и она уснула под тихий рокот его голоса, пока он говорил с ней. 

Она простыла, переохладившись. Но к счастью ничего серьёзного. Ей прописали всего на всего мазь, что не даст простуде опуститься в лёгкие. Он не долго наблюдал как она старается дотянутся до спины и предложил свою помощь. Ведь ей не сподручно, да и с заботой других рук всегда быстрее выздоравливаешь. "Не волнуйся, я сделаю это без дурных мыслей. Как доктор", - он пообещал ей. "А что, если я не смогу удержаться от таких мыслей?" - хотелось сказать вслух ей, но она подумала, что этим только смутит себя. А ему станет неудобно, услышав такое признание.

Она нерешительно спустила рубашку с плеч, сгорая лицом совсем не от простуды. Затаив дыхание, она ждала, когда он коснётся её, но он отчего-то медлил. Устав ждать, она обернулась из-за плеча - он улыбнулся ей, держа баночку с мазью спрятанной в ладонях. "Я согрею, чтобы не была холодной", - ответил он. Она не смогла сдержать улыбки и из любопытства спросила, часто ли он болел в детстве, что подумал о такой мелочи. Он усмехнулся и сказал, что скорее часто проказничал и хорошо усвоил как измазать спящих кузенов, чтобы они не проснулись и не поймали его на горячем.

Её терзало чувство, что она бы и рада простужаться вновь и вновь, если он будет так заботливо поглаживать её по обнажённой спине. Но это скверно, нельзя себе такого желать - тщетно напоминала она себе. 

От конфликта мыслей и чувств он отвлёк её тем, что попросил повернуться к нему. Его руки всё равно уже испачканы, так что он смажет ей и грудь. И вновь обещает быть аккуратным, словно это то, что её беспокоит. Какая глупость. 

Она растерялась и просто кивнула, хотя ей с каждой секундой хотелось просто вскочить и выбежать на пустую ночную улицу, чтобы прокричаться. 

Он аккуратно касался её кожи, чувствуя на кончиках пальцев тонкие линии грудной клетки, скрытые под бархатной мягкостью. И сам не осознавая, подстроился под ритм её дыхания. 

Он умоляла своё сердце не биться так сильно, чтобы он не заметил. Но она смотрела на его лицо, на изящную линию губ, слегка сжатых от концентрации на движениях. Он был так близко, что она чувствовала его тепло не только от кончиков пальцев, что почти невесомо касались её. Голова начинала кружится, как бы она не старалась не поддаваться глупым чувствам. Он мягко, почти робко улыбнулся ей, возвращая баночку с лечебным снадобьем на тумбу за её спиной. Легкий призрак его дыхания пронесся по её коже. Так неуловимо, но это заставило её потерять рассудок. 

"Могу я задать вопрос?" 

"Конечно"

"Если бы я тебя сейчас поцеловала, что бы ты подумал?"

Он ничего не ответил. Обычно она бы, сгорая со стыда, бросилась бы молоть чушь, лишь бы не оставаться в тишине. Но он продолжал на неё смотреть. И она не решалась произнести и слова. Не решалась позволить появиться и мысли. Словно время остановилось, есть лишь это мгновение и он - единственный, кто может заставить идти время вновь.

Она всматривалась в его глаза - застывшие в удивлении две тёмные бусины. Он пристально в ответ смотрел в её. Но затем его взгляд стал мягче и медленно соскользнул к её губам. Она тоже опустила свой взгляд к его - слегка раскрытые, такие манящие. Ей хотелось ощутить их прикосновение к своим. Попробовать на вкус их мягкость. 

Он медленно приблизился, словно боясь спугнуть редкую бабочку, крылья которой хотелось рассмотреть не сколько от любопытства, а от очарования красотой. Ей хотелось заскулить от того, насколько мучительно сильно ей хочется броситься ему на встречу, но её тело словно забыло все движения. И ей оставалось только мысленно умалять его не останавливаться и коснуться её.

Будучи совсем рядом, так что она ощущала на своей щеке взмах его ресниц, он посмотрел ещё раз в её глаза. Он боялся, что словно в сказке после поцелуя чары спадут и может быть сейчас дотронувшись он почувствует не нежность её губ, а грубоватую поверхность льняных подушек. Ведь он точно спит, разве это может быть явью.

А ей, словно на солнце, было трудно смотреть на него так близко. Она закрыла глаза. И решила, что больше никогда не откроет их, если он не дотронется. Просто не сможет.

Уголок его губ дрогнул от улыбки и он сократил недостающие миллиметры между ними.

Тепло. Но по телу пробежала дрожь. Он мягко коснулся и отпустил. Чувство, словно бы с его плеч сняли груз, который он даже не замечал, но теперь он словно сам стал легким словно пёрышко, парящее в воздухе от её вздоха. Она не хотела его отпускать так скоро. Почувствовав себя смелее, она заключила его лицо в своих ладонях, пропуская меж пальцев кончики его выцветших на солнце прядей. Она оставляла лёгкие, почти невесомые касания. Целовала уголок его улыбки, которую он никак не мог сдержать. Его руки проскользили вниз к её талии, он подтянул её ближе к себе и спросил, а что она подумала, когда увидела его в дверях каюты, под потолком в перевёрнутой комнате. Она ответила, что ей казалось, что это ей снится.

"Вот и мне сейчас так кажется. Я не хочу просыпаться"

Она усыпала поцелуями его лицо. "Это не сон", - у виска. "Ты не спишь", - коснувшись скул. "Я точно знаю это", - и вновь к губам. Только теперь более открыто. Влажно. И жадно, словно бы в последний раз. 

Она отстранилась, чтобы вдохнуть, но словно бы вспомнив те чувства родом из своих кошмаров, приблизившись к нему ближе чем когда-либо раньше, она вновь испугалась. 

"Ты ведь останешься? Останешься со мной?" - эмоции разбивались изнутри о грудную клетку словно штормовой прибой о волнорезы, захлестывая её с головой.

Он смахнул слезинку, нежно проведя большим пальцем по её щеке. "Если бы я хотел уйти, я бы уплыл в первой спасательной шлюпке..." - его глаза показались ей самыми грустными на земле. Она почувствовала себя такой виноватой перед ним, что говорит эти глупые слова, бередит его душу.

Словно боясь разрушить что-то хрупкое, она убрала с его глаз непослушную прядь. "Прости меня. Я не знаю смогу ли я отплатить тебе за всё..."

"Ты что, дурочка?!" - беззлобно воскликнул он. Ему не верилось, что она всё ещё настолько слепа. "Просто люби меня, если тоже любишь".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so freaking sorry


End file.
